1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sports boot, in particular a cross-country ski boot, which has a low inner upper which may be laced and a high outer upper with a quick closure fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a sports boot is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift 3,151,587. This known sports boot has a higher outer upper and a lower inner upper, the inner upper being closable by means of a tie fastening and thus holding the foot during use of this sports boot. The outer upper in this known cross-country ski boot is closed by a covering flap with a quick-closure device (adhesive closure). Such adhesive closures are known by the trade name VELCRO.TM..
This known cross-country ski boot has the disadvantage that the outer upper is closed and held only by the covering flap. In the course of cross-country skiing the ankle joint is greatly flexed with each step. Great stresses consequently occur in the cross-country ski boot in the bending zone of the ankle joint, and creases are produced in the bending zone of the boot during flexing of the foot. This causes the covering flap, which is in fact held on the upper only by an adhesive closure, to become detached during lengthy skiing periods, and it has to be fastened again repeatedly by the skier. This arises all the more so if, as is usual in practice, the covering flap is sewn only at its front end to the outer upper and held by a VELCRO.TM. strip at both sides of the access opening, in order to make it easier to put on the ski boot.
The known cross-country ski boot also has the disadvantage that the tie fastening of the inner upper is difficult to reach, and the user is obstructed by the outer upper when tying a knot or bow. Moreover, the bow or knot is then on the inside of the outer upper, which can lead to unpleasant pressure sensations, in particular during lengthy use.